Naruto: Inner Darkness
by DaGibzz
Summary: A forgotten Namikaze Kekkai-Genkai awakened, along with an all-too-familiar Dōjutsu that easily combats the darkness that is said Bloodline. As Naruto returns to Konoha with new friends, and possibly new enemies, how will our favorite Knuckle-Head get past his own demons, along with those hunting him for events he had no control over. OP!Naruto, NaruHarem, Kekkai-Genkai!Naruto
1. The Awakening

This idea randomly popped into my head. This obviously won't be a one-shot, but I'm unsure as to how far I'll take it. As for right now, just tell me what you guys think about the first chapter?

I realize Naruto gets _really fucking powerful _in this first chapter, but I mean, once these events unfold, he did technically age a year and a half...

Also, don't be alarmed, I'm almost finished with a new chapter for my other story, "The Tides Will Turn".

* * *

"Naruto, you're kidding, right?"

"What? You don't think I can take him?"

"No, Naruto, I don't think you can take on Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi replied, with a dead-pan.

Naruto just shoved a thumb into his own chest, and yelled at the aforementioned Missing-nin.

"You're gonna wish you actually were a demon when I'm through with you!"

Zabuza dropped down off of his large Zanbatō, the Kubikiribōchō, and swiftly dislodged the large sword from the tree as he fell. His face was in a dead-pan to match Kakashi's.

"Just don't kill him, Zabuza..." Kakashi said, as Naruto readied a Kunai, causing both Jōnin to facepalm.

Zabuza groaned in annoyance, before nodding and waving his hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, I understand..."

Neither Jōnin-level Shinobi were prepared for the burst of speed Naruto displayed, though Zabuza wasn't hard-pressed to dodge the Kunai the Genin had thrown as a distraction, nor counter the mid-Chūnin Taijutsu speed, even though it was surprising for the boy to be so fast.

After a few minutes of Naruto endlessly punching small dents into Zabuza's Zanbatō, the Missing-nin swung his massive blade, and slammed the flat of it into Naruto's rib cage, making the boy fly like a rag-doll and skip across the ground three times before slamming into a tree. The large trunk exploded in splinters and almost toppled over.

One of Naruto's broken ribs had pierced his lung, and he was slowly drowning in his own blood.

Zabuza smirked under his bandages, then turned to Kakashi and the others. The Copy-Nin's eye was widened, and Zabuza could tell the man's jaw was slack through the face-mask.

"I said I wouldn't kill him, Kakashi. I never agreed to not hurting him."

Kakashi steeled his gaze, and pulled out a Kunai. "I commend you for that. But now, you die."

Before either Ninja could even move, an explosion of evil chakra knocked everyone off their feet. Note, one person present was knocked out of her hidden perch in a nearby tree.

Kakashi was quickly back to his feet, though the intense feeling of anger and dread was making it difficult for the man to breathe.

_'Could... This be...?' _Kakashi thought, immediately getting ready to grab his two Genin and make a break for it.

_'The kid's a fucking Jinchuuriki? I signed up to kill an old fucking bridge-builder, not fight a fucking demon!'_

Zabuza turned to Haku, who had just regained her footing and went to Zabuza's side to confirm his safety. "Haku, we're getting the fuck out of here! Fuck Gatō, fuck getting paid, fuck all of that! Kakashi!"

The silver-haired man in question turned to look at the person who had called his name, finding Zabuza and what looked like a Kiri Hunter-nin running his way. Kakashi was wary, but noticed Zabuza putting his Zanbatō into the straps on his back.

"What do you want, Momochi?"

"I want to get the fuck out of here as fast as possible, that's what I want! If what I've heard about the Kyuubi is true, we're probably going to be vaporized kind-of soon! Listen Hatake, I'm sorry about the kid. Really, I am. Honestly, I didn't mean to almost kill him. Take us as prisoners if you want, but I want Haku out of this Missing-nin business, along with both of us actually getting away from a raging Demon Fox!"

Kakashi's eye widened at the fact that Zabuza knew that this was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, but didn't have time to ponder this as a second, much stronger wave of Demonic Chakra exploded outwards from Naruto's limp body. Kakashi idly noticed the boy looked older as he lay shrouded in a cloud of red chakra—that is, before he was knocked off his feet for the second time. He was able to right himself before any immediate damage was done, along with Zabuza, Haku, and Sasuke, but Sakura and Tazuna both went flying. Sakura slammed into the ground in a very ungraceful manner, while Tazuna was saved from injury by the hands of a Kakashi Shadow Clone, who promptly dispelled after setting the man on his feet. Sasuke's feet seemed to be moving on their own accord as he quickly made his way to check on the unconscious Sakura.

"Kakashi... I don't know if we can take another one of those... It's getting harder and harder to breathe by the second..." Zabuza was actually leaning against his sword, and the Kiri Hunter-nin had taken a knee beside him. Kakashi couldn't say he was faring any better, but atleast He and Sasuke were doing fine with the standing part.

Kakashi was about to answer, before his instincts made him lean his head back just enough to let Naruto's fist catch the fabric of his face-mask instead of his actual face. It was a nice save, but what scared Kakashi was the fact that instincts alone saved him. Had he not been an ANBU Captain for such a long time, he was certain his head would currently be disconnected from his neck.

"Naruto! What are y-" Kakashi was interrupted by a very rough fist to his gut, making him fly backwards and skim across the ground for a few feet until he caught himself.

There was Naruto, standing with his entire arm extended, his hand still in a fist. He was breathing extremely heavily, his hair seemed longer, his skin seemed darker, he looked taller, and he definitely seemed older. He was actually at least a head or more taller than he was before... _Whatever_, had happened.

That's when Kakashi noticed it. The boy's eyes. Eyes of pure hatred. They were no longer the bright, cerulean-blue eyes filled with happiness and mirth he had always seen. No, these eyes were bright for a different reason. The iris's were blood-red, and glowing _very_ brightly. His pupil's were vertical slits, reminiscent of some type of Feline. His mouth was open, and his now-razor sharp digits were violently gritted against each other in a sadistic smile.

Kakashi's own eye was locked with Naruto's fierce red ones, until his focus was drawn to a now struggling Zabuza, who had a second Naruto identical to the first attacking him with speeds that actually matched Kakashi's. This quickly prompted the Copy-Nin to reveal his Sharingan eye and prepare for what appeared to be the fight of his life.

What Kakashi had failed to notice, was identical Naruto's all facing their respective opponents, save an Unconscious Sakura. Haku, Zabuza, and Sasuke were all also having the fight of _their_ lives, seeing as though which-ever person one of the Naruto's was attacking was at that same exact skill-level, making the Ninja have to struggle and give it their all in this battle.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto, the _unconscious _Naruto, was still laying on his back next to the destroyed tree he had been slammed into. For some odd reason, he was still able to tell what was going on outside of his body, even though he felt as though he was drifting through a black abyss, not touching anything at all. He didn't even know the almost-unnoticeable snags of his clothing on his body, even though for some reason he knew they were still there.

Not being able to do anything else, Naruto began to wait.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality only half-of-a-second, Naruto heard a loud, booming voice.

**"It's about time you got here, Kit."**

He couldn't tell whether his eyes were open or closed, because at some-point in half-of-a-second, he had lost all outside feelings. Now he just felt like only his mind was floating through the dark abyss. But either way, a small white light eventually became visible, rapidly getting larger.

Eventually, the white light got even larger, and Naruto noticed the back of his own head as his vision passed through it. Then, like the dark, black abyss had never existed, he was back in his body and quickly surveying his surroundings. He was in an all-white room, completely bare except for a small bed in the corner and a small, circular table with four chairs. He also quickly noted that two of the chairs were occupied.

Both women had long, red hair that touched the floor as they sat. They looked almost completely identical, the only noticeable differences being that one of them had whiskers, much like Naruto's own, and blood-red eyes. Both of their attire was identical as well; a standard Konoha Shinobi outfit, the green flak-jacket and orange swirl on their left shoulders. Another small difference that Naruto noticed, there was also what seemed to be a red Fox head on both their right shoulders. He didn't ponder it much longer.

Naruto suddenly realized these two women looked a lot like him; he had spent enough time absently staring at himself in a mirror to know exactly what he looked like.

As Naruto was looking between the two, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, the woman without the whiskers or red eyes leaned forward and addressed him.

"So... My little Sochi made it finally?"

* * *

"Kakashi! Where the fuck did this kid get this power?! I can barely keep up with him!"

Kakashi grunted slightly in exertion, pushing away the crazed Naruto-doppelgänger. "I... Don't know... But, this isn't Naruto... The Kyuubi has done something to my student, and it won't be getting away with it."

Oh, how wrong Copy-Cat Kakashi was.

Kakashi's steely gaze locked with the crazed Naruto's, who's blood-red eyes and heavy breathing had yet to secede. Kakashi was breathing a bit hard as well, thanking whatever deity that lifted the horrifying affects that the Demonic Chakra had been having on everyone. He still felt it, and it still gave him horrible memories of that night twelve years ago, but at least the man was panting slightly because of natural causes.

Sasuke was still ferociously trading Taijutsu blows with his version of Naruto, and even with his newly-unlocked Sharingan he was having trouble keeping up with the "dobe".

The Hunter-nin, Haku, was trading her own long-distance blows against her Naruto, who had somehow produced his own Senbon needles and was exactly on par with Haku's own skill with said needles. Zabuza knew the girl was still holding back, seeing as though she had yet to use her Demonic Ice Mirrors.

Kakashi idly noticed there was another Naruto waiting in the trees above Sakura's subconscious body; clearly waiting for the girl to awaken.

With a sigh of annoyance, Kakashi drew a Kunai and was immediately mimicked by his "student". Deciding he probably needed to end this quickly, Kakashi launched into a Kunai-Kunai battle that could only be observed through the most trained eyes.

Or the Sharingan.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not pleased. He had been watching the entire scene through his Scrying Orb, and he had already figured out what was going on.

Naruto had awakened a dormant Namikaze Kekkai-Genkai that Hiruzen was only aware of because of his close relationship with Minato. The famed "Professor" quickly went over the abilities in this Kekkai-Genkai as he observed the battle going on in his Scrying Orb.

Minato had made it clear that if any of his lineage further along the line had awakened the Bloodline Limit, that they immediately be confined and thoroughly examined by a Yamanaka. The "Yellow Flash of Konoha" had said that even though the user had no knowledge of their Kekkai-Genkai, the information in their genes could be found by a Yamanaka and destroyed, thankfully at no expense to the Yamanaka or the person with said Kekkai-Genkai.

Minato then went on to explained how it worked.

When the user, in this case Naruto, has taken sufficient physical damage and also happened to know the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, **the Namikaze blood creates Shadow Clones for every Human Chakra signature above the normal civilian levels within a Thirty Meter radius and somehow increases the power of the copies to the exact same level as the person the clone had been created for. They are also able to re-create any weapons that the targets are using with pure Chakra. Then, with absolutely no amount of remorse or hesitation, the Clones attack.

That isn't the only thing, Hiruzen thought with a frown.

The clones also have a limited ability to read their respective targets minds, and thus exploit their targets mental/emotional weaknesses and use it against them.

Hiruzen was immediately a witness to this as Sasuke was blindly raging at the Naruto clone with a Kunai, his two-Tomoe-Sharingan spinning madly, and a look of pure anger on his face.

In absolute anger at himself, Hiruzen slammed his fist down onto the desk he had sat behind for many years. As if it had been manufactured for such a purpose, the desk slid into halves with absolutely no resistance.

Hiruzen Sarutobi knew there was one more level to this dangerous Kekkai-Genkai; the sole reason Minato had firmly made sure that a Yamanaka destroy this Kekkai-Genkai as quickly as possible once it was unlocked.

In a last form of rage, that almost completely drained the user of Chakra, the Shadow Clones would converge on themselves and form a solid mass: The user's inner-darkness. At this point, the pure Chakra that had created this beast made it no longer an illusion, but a physical representation of the physical, emotional, mental, and spiritual pain that the user had ever been victim to. In some cases, this beast, Minato fittingly titled the "Beast of Absolute Pain", was strong enough to single-handedly destroy one of the weaker Bijuu.

Hiruzen knew that in Naruto's case, this creature could very well _become _a Bijuu.

With the last fact still in his head, Hiruzen quickly called his personal ANBU guard to follow him to Naruto's location, as fast as humanly possible. No matter how long Hiruzen had been sitting behind his desk, the Kage-level ANBU were putting all of their strength into at least keeping the famed "God of Shinobi" in sight.

* * *

**"Listen up, Uchiha trash, and maybe you'll last longer than your pitiful clan."**

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Sure, he had messed with the dobe, and they had some sort of rivalry, even though slightly one-sided, but somehow the blonde knuckle-head had made a crack in Sasuke's emotionless wall and, much to Sasuke's own chagrin, the Uchiha had sometimes found himself thinking of found memories the two had shared as children.

So he was thrown for a shell-shock when the Psuedo-Naruto in front of him had said something that cut so deep.

"S-Shut the hell up Naruto! Go fuck yourself!" Sasuke yelled at the Uzumaki, with a very animalistic-snarl.

**"Oh please, what are you going to do? Go and run to the council to sick some ANBU on me? Pitiful." **'Naruto' spat on the ground, suddenly pulling out a Kunai. **"I have no clue why that fucker Itachi even left you alive... You're more worthless than I am, and I couldn't even create a proper Bunshin! Whatever ideas of revenge you have, you better get them out of your head now and get used to the idea of being breeding stock. From what I can see, you definitely ****_won't_**** be the one to bring back the Uchiha fame the way you're going. Hell, I bet If I gouged your eyes out and put them on a training dummy, the dummy would do a better job! You're worthless! In fact, I take back the thing about breeding stock. I'm going to end the Uchiha right here, right the fuck now!"**

Before the clone attacked, however, Sasuke was quickly seeing red and began swiping at 'Naruto' with incredible speed.

This only caused an evil smirk to cross the clone's face at the careless and off-balance attacks he was easily dodging. The clone also idly noticed a set of eyes watching him from somewhere, though he was certain it wasn't anywhere nearby.

Seeing an opening, 'Naruto' grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he was making a wild swipe, and promptly pulled the Uchiha over his back and slammed him unceremoniously into the ground.

Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku weren't fairing much better. Oddly enough, Haku had already been beaten, and never even got the chance to use her prized Kekkai-Genkai. 'Naruto' was currently holding a Senbon needle to her throat, and several more were sticking out of her arms. She had lost all feeling in said appendages, and so far could only watch on as both her master and this demonic boy equally hit each other with lucky blows. Somehow, the clone had produced a Psuedo-Kubikiribōchō that was completely black. Surprisingly, the weapon held up against the real version, and somehow 'Naruto's' small frame was able to wield the weapon like it was twig.

Kakashi growled for the umpteenth time as he slammed his rapidly-dulling Kunai into 'Naruto's' chest, only to have it explode in a poof of smoke and be revealed as a wooden log. The Jōnin quickly had to dodge an axe-kick that, judging by not only the loud displacement of air, but also the large crater in the ground that was made when 'Naruto's' heel made contact, would have split him vertically in half.

Using his momentum, Kakashi somersaulted a small distance away, before rapidly going through hand seals.

"Enough of this! Give me back my student!"

The... _Boys _voice broke Kakashi's concentration and the chakra he had been building up dispersed throughout his body again.

**"But... I am your student, Kakashi-****_sensei_****. Aren't I also ****_you're_**** Sensei's son?"**

Kakashi had only been surprised a small number of times in his life. Finding his father dead, having his dead Sensei's son be put on his Genin squad, and now... Now it felt as though his eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"N-Naruto... How... How do you...?"

**"Ah, Ah, Ah, you said yourself I wasn't your student. You also seemed to tell yourself that Minato Namikaze didn't seal the Kyuubi inside his own son...****_ AND FORGOT THAT HE ASKED YOU TO WATCH OVER ME! TO PROTECT ME!_****"**

Before Kakashi could even react, a Kunai was shoved into his stomach, but the only thing he felt was the utter _despair _that this thing was also feeling at that moment. It's face no longer wore the sadistic, blood-thirsty grin that had been there before. Now, there was only pure, unadulterated pain. The large frown and trembling lower-lip, along with the trail of tears down the boy's cheeks, only seemed to accentuate the glaring hatred in the boy's blood-thirsty, and quite literally blood-colored eyes.

**"I WAS TORTURED, KAKASHI! I WAS BEATEN, AND MAIMED, AND HURT MUCH WORSE THAN ANYTHING PHYSICAL! I NEEDED SOMEONE, I NEEDED ANYONE! I JUST NEEDED THEM TO BE THERE FOR ME, TO WIPE MY TEARS WHEN I COULDN'T HOLD THEM BACK ANY LONGER! AND NOW LOOK AT ME!"**

Kakashi couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt as though the Kunai had not been stabbed in his stomach, but in his heart.

**_"I SAID LOOK AT ME!"_**

Kakashi's own tears had quickly begun to spill, but he managed to look into the eyes of the boy he had been afraid to watch over. He had been afraid to help him. Now, holding the Jōnin up by the collar of his Chuunin vest, was no longer the Genin he had come to know.

This creature easily stood Eight Feet Tall, and seemed to have horrible burns all over his body, except his face. The face of Naruto.

The boy's wild, spiky blonde hair was dark, blood-red, and was much longer and more spiky.

The... _Thing's _body was covered in rippling muscles that were very much covered in blood as they peaked out from the charred and crispy flesh that once was. It's feet and hands were clawed, and the long, black, and sharp talons were digging into the ground and also easily cutting through Kakashi's flak-jacket.

**"THIS IS WHAT I'VE BECOME! WHAT YOU DID TO ME! WHAT THAT DAMNED VILLAGE DID TO ****_ME!_****"**

Kakashi wasn't at all fazed by the Kunai in his gut; sure, he was only human, but he was an ANBU level Shinobi, with healing properties far beyond that of a normal civilian. Even without proper care, Kakashi would only have to deal with a minor infection and not move around too much and he'd be okay.

What did have the Jōnin fearing for his life, despite being held like a rag doll by the inner darkness of his dead Sensei's son, was the fact that 'Naruto' had raised his right claw, and held his fingers straight, and intended to pierce Kakashi through the heart.

**"I AM HATED BY ****_EVERYONE_****! I AM NOT JUST KONOHA'S PARIAH, I AM THE ****_WORLD'S_**** PARIAH! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND I WILL ****_HAVE_****! ****_MY_****! ****_REVENGE_****!"**

Kakashi was ready to pay for his sins. He _wanted_ to die. If his death meant a small sliver of happiness for the boy that he had hated at one point in his life, but had recently come to love, then so be it. A hidden smile was under his mask as clawed fingers ripped through the skin of his chest, easily tore through one of his ribs, obliterated his still-beating heart, and ripped out of his back with a loud sucking noise.

The only difference being that it never happened.

With a wildly-beating heart, that also happened to be intact, Kakashi opened his eyes to come face to face with the creature that had made the man realize so much in such a small amount of time.

Instead, he was met with the Orange-clad back of the _real _Naruto, who also happened to be holding the clawed hand back at the wrist. Both arms trembled slightly in exertion, even though if Kakashi could see his student's face he'd be assured that this was no real struggle.

He also would have noticed the tell-tell signs of a forgotten Dōjutsu that was introduced by the man that modernized/weaponized Chakra.

Before Kakahi's eyes, and everyone's else's still conscious, the boy uttered two words that hadn't been heard by anyone for quite some time.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

* * *

Boom, there's a cliffy, you're welcome. When I said OP!Naruto, dammit, I meant it!

See you all next time, if this cliché hasn't been used too many times and you haven't already horribly lost interest.

~Dagibzz


	2. Anon flames really grind my gears

Okay, first off, let me say that this is not an actual update so soon after the first chapter was posted. I just wanted to get some shit straight with a Vagina of a man, or probably child considering the horrible use of the English language, who decided to leave a guest flame.

Firstly, you little fuck, if you're reading this, I want you to get something through your thick skull. If you're ever going to leave a _guest _review and ridicule an author about something, at least get you're facts straight. I realize Naruto was not beaten, or tortured by mobs, or anything of the like, which is why this is a **FanFiction of an Alternate Universe. **Do you know what that means? It means everything that's typed up for people to read in this story is FAKE. None of it ever actually happened in Canon. Also, I don't even have the Civilian Council in this fic! I never once stated they existed, nor did any of the characters bring it up in dialogue!

Another thing, I _sincerely _hope that the English language is not you're _first_ language, because if it is, you give other people that were born and raised to use it properly to shame.

Next time when you think about posting you're almost-incoherent banter that incorporates a curse every other word on someone else's story, please use an account so you can make it easier for author's to easily dis-prove everything you type.

I sincerely apologize to any and all actual readers of this fic, seeing as this guest review has completely ruined my fucking night. And also, there's another guest review but he put a name; wolfbane. I understand giving Naruto the Namikaze bloodline and the Rinnegan seems completely unethical, but I'm making the Namikaze one much more of a burden than anything that could actually be productive. I don't want to spoil too much, but Naruto has a natural defense that prevents any Yamanaka from destroying the Kekkai-Genkai in his genes. (the Kyuubi is the natural defense.) Naruto will only use the Namikaze bloodline in cases of extreme danger, and when he has taken a pretty heavy beating. I realize a whack from Zabuza may not be all that bad, but it was Naruto's twelve-year-old body that was whacked, causing the right amount of damage to occur.


End file.
